


I´ll come back to you

by Elenabarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Infinity Gems, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenabarnes/pseuds/Elenabarnes
Summary: Steve goes to the past to return the stones and to have the date he promised Peggy. But along the way, the two most important women in his life will make him realize that his destiny is elsewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my Endgame fix its. The other one is longer but i´ll soon publish it as well. Enjoy!

VORMIR

Steve Rogers had never seen a place like Vormir. At first, he was fascinated by the colors of the Universe, by the mist and the devastated scenery...until he realized that was the way Natasha and Clint probably felt before knowing what was about to come.

The purple sky was beautiful, but he missed her so much that he could not think about anything else. And even though having everyone back was wonderful, he didn´t think that would ever change.He remembered how, after the battle with Thanos, he had had to sit down Bucky and Sam to explain everything to them. Sam, Steve and Nat had lived secret adventures for a couple years. And for Sam, it was terrible to wake up in a world without her. Bucky didn´t know her very well, but he was very upset, because he knew how much she meant to Steve.

Steve remembered the day he met her and how little he trusted her then, and how much he ended up trusting her. He remembered her at Sam´s, with her hair wet, opening her heart to him for the first time, or hugging him at Peggy´s funeral. If there was someone from the 21th century who had got to fully know him and understand him, that had to have been Natasha.

And if there was someone he didn´t expect to see in Vormir, that was Red Skull. Schmidt seemed as surprised as he was. Steve´s language wasn´t the most polite, when he talked to him, so we are not going to put it here.

Captain Rogers gave the gemstone back and, of course, asked if he could get his friend back. His old enemy told him, with a deep voice, that he did not accept refunds. But when he was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice.

-Hey, soldier...

-Nat?-Steve turned around.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he didn´t know if he could, he didn´t know if she was real.

-Yes, it´s me. I can´t go with you, but tell me...did you miss me?

Steve was trembling when he finally dared to hug her.

-Yes, Nat, how could i not miss you...?

-It might sound strange, but i know what you are planning to do, Steve.

-What i...?

-You plan to go back to her, you plan to marry her and live the life Tony told you to have, ain´t that right? That´s what you told James. And the thing is, Steve, i think you´re blind and you cannot see what is right in front of your eyes. I don´t like to say this, but i think you need to hear it. Do you really think everything´s gonna be fine if you leave?

-I wouldn´t do it i i didn´t know they can do fine on their own. They don´t need me.

-No one is essential, Steve. James will surely move on...with time, but it´ll be difficult. He will miss you more than you miss me. You´ll be there but he´ll miss you anyway, and he will tell himself time and time again that your decision wasn´t selfish, even though it is. Don´t you see he loves you more than anything in this world? Someone like him...someone like us, because we have a lot in common, doesn´t live with what we have in our conscience if not for a reason. I thought about killing myself. But i had you, the Avengers...my family. I´m sure Bucky considered it too...but he didn´t do it because he knew you were somewhere, and even if he did not remember you well, he knew you were very important to him. That´s why he smiled when you told him what you were gonna do, that´s why he said he was happy for you, that you deserved that and more. But he deserves a lot too, Steve. Stay and convince him no one deserves to be happy more than he does. He´ll survive without you...but he won´t be happy...and neither will you. After everything you did for him, you can´t just leave him now.

-But Peggy...-started saying Steve, who deep inside knew Natasha was right.

-Peggy has a life. Fucking hell, Steve, you know her better than i do. Did you really think she was just gonna sit down and cry forever when you went into the ice like the idiot you are? She loved you a lot, and i know she never forgot you, but she moved on and i think she found happiness. And you have to move on too. Don´t live in the past.

Natasha looked deeply into his eyes and kissed his cheek. She disappeared and Steve was suddenly somewhere else, with the suitcase still in his hand.

He remembered the night before Bucky went to war. Bucky told him they were going to the future...together...but Steve had left him there...alone.


	2. PEGGY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Margaret Carter wasn´t afraid of (almost) anything. But seeing a dead man can frighten anyone. After she saw Steve, she had to sit down and breathe. This Steve seemed more mature, older and less naive, but it was certainly him.

-What the heck...?

-I promised you a dance, remember?

-Oh my god, of course-said Peggy-But this is really not a good time, Steve.

She raised her hands so Steve could see they were trembling.

-While you recover from the shock, i think you deserve and explanation.

-Yes, you better explain this...

And Steve told her everything. He told her about things that would happen seventy years later, about Loki, about Howard Stark´s son, about Ultron, about Zemo and, finally, about Thanos and about all the sadness and devastation that the mad titan had caused. Peggy listened to every word. Even though she was a very sensible and realistic person, it wasn´t the first time she had seen or heard of something supernatural. Time travel, however, was new to her. She believed every word.

-So...you came here just to dance with me?

-Well, there´s something else that i...

-If it´s what´s i´m thinking, i´d better stop you right there. I´m married, Steve.

-Oh, congratulations! I already knew that, of course.

-Yeah, well...It´s good to see you, but things have changed and it´s normal that we can´t just reconnect where we left it. I found in Daniel someone i love and respect. And i´m sure all those people you told me about mean a lot to you. But i´m flattered you came to see me.

-Shall we dance?-asked Steve.

-Sure-Peggy smiled-Don´t worry, i´ll show you how it´s done.

They danced to "It´s been a long long time". Steve remembered that song. It was the one that was playing in his apartment the night that Nick Fury, badly injured, had told him not to trust anyone. The night that, for the first time in seventy years, he had seen Bucky, even though he still didn´t know it was him.

-Then, what did you want to ask me?-asked Peggy, while dancing.

-Well, it´s about Bucky...

-Bucky? Are we talking about the same Bucky that fell of that train? Your best friend...?

-Well, yes...I think i forgot to mention it, but Bucky didn´t die that day. Hydra found him and Zola experimented on him again. He lost his arm, but they gave him a metal one. They made him a super soldier and they brainwashed him, so that he could become a human weapon, without a soul, a conscience or a memory. I found him again, and he almost killed me...but it was worth it, because he remembered who he was. If i am not mistaken, right now they must be experimenting on him on Hydra´s secret base...

-Oh god-Peggy had no words.

-Listen, Peg. I can´t go rescue him. I could do it, sure...but then i would have to go. I´d have to leave him. And i don´t want to do that. But i can´t leave him there, either, knowing what they are gonna do to him. I can´t let him go through that again. I trust you. You are the best.

He took Peggy´s hands in his and she looked into his eyes.

-Consider it done, Steve. I´ll get him out of there.

-I know you will.

He kissed her goodbye and went on with his journey.


	3. PATIENCE

-5...

Bucky didn't expect to see Steve again, or at least not the same Steve he was used to see, not the same Steve he had met before the war. 

-4...

He was standing there, with his hands in his pockets and a stupid smile in his face. His eyes told a different story. He was struggling not to cry.

-3...

Of course Steve deserved to be happy. And maybe he had been a fool for thinking that _he_ could make him happy.

-2...

The moment was nearer than ever. Steve was farther away from him than ever. Sam had his eyes fixed on the platform where Steve was supposed to appear. Maybe he should have told him too. Because Sam would also be hurt that he hadn't been enough to make him stay.

-1...

To Bucky's surprise and Sam's relief, Steve was on the platform. He looked tired, but he looked the same way he did when he left. And he was smiling.

-Buck...

-Yes?-he could barely talk. He had been holding his breath for too long, because he had thought he would loose him and he didn't know how to react.

Without waiting for an answer, he jumped into his arms with no intention of letting him go. Sam was confused. They hadn't seen each other for five seconds but they seemed to be hugging after an eternity.

-I'm here, i'm here, sssh- murmured Steve, kissing his friend's forehead, gently. Bucky looked like a lost kid who had finally found his world back.

-Why did you come back?

-Why? Because i don't know how could i ever have thought of leaving you. I was wrong to think that i didn't belong in this time. I was wrong to think that nothing of what i had here was enough. My life is here, with my friends...with you...

-I'm your friend too. Am i not, Steve?

-Well, yes. Yes and no, Buck.

Sam kept looking at them, though they hadn't noticed he was still there.

-You are so much more than that. You connect me to my past, but you are my future too. You make me remember who i am, but at the same time you make me forget myself. If i had stayed, i don't know how long i would have stayed. Because what i miss the most about the past is _us_. You and I, Buck. And we are here. We are different, and things have been hard, and we can´t go back...but we have always been able to go on together. We've saved each other's life many times. I might have never taken that shield if it weren't for you. I would have never left it if it weren't for you. Many people think that i am that shield, that i have no sense without it...but Bucky...it's when i'm without you that my life makes no sense.

Sam coughed to let them know he was there.

-And that reminds me...-Steve turned to Sam-that i'm going to take a break, and if someone deserves this shield that's you, Sam.

Sam hesitated, but he finally took the shield Cap was offering him.

-What? Really?

-You don't need to be a perfect soldier, but a good man. And i know you are. You are that and more. Buck and i are tired of fighting. If the world needs us, we'll be there, but i think we deserve a vacation and we'll be more calm if you accept it.

-I do-said Sam, saluting Steve, respectfully.

-A vacation? What did you think of?-said Bucky.

Steve put an arm on his shoulder and left the place alongside him.

-I'm going to let you decide, Buck.

-Me?

-Yes, I had thought of something, but it depends on you.

-What is it?

-Be patient, Buck-laughed Steve.

-You know something? When it comes to you, i can't be patient...I've been patient for more than seventy years, but i think i've waited long enough, don't you think, Steve?

Then he kissed him. It was a kiss that couldn't be compared to Sharon's, Natasha's or even Peggy's because it was so much better. Bucky had imagined that moment for a long long time, but that was beyond anything he had dreamt of.

-You don't wanna ask me how long i've dreaming of this moment? Too much...and i was beginning to think it was just a fantasy.

-I bet it wasn't that bad for a 100 year old virgin.

-Now that you mention it, i can think of something we can do during our break. Something you've never done before. Do you still have an apartment in Brooklyn...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
